The Elves Thought Otherwise
by KochanMikono
Summary: My first fic... AU: Dumbledor left Harry on on the porch of number 4, Privet Drive, but the elves had other ideas. Rating for possible language and ideas you wouldn't want a kid to try. And they get away with it most of it... Oh yeah, its SLASH!
1. ProlaugeChapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or places that show up in the books. *a voice yells 'Not true!' out from under the bed* Shhh. Fred, George, shut up!  
  
Albus Dumbledor set the basket down on the doorstep of number 4, Privet Drive. "Good luck, Harry Potter," he whispered and disappeared around the corner. He had set down the baby Harry Potter in front of his only known relatives house, intending for him to be raised there. The elves disagreed.  
  
A tall girl, she appeared to be 17, sneaked through the shadows. She hid behind the begonias under the window, peering out at the night around her. Lightning fast, she darted out and carefully grabbed the basket which held Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and sneaked down the street. Once she rounded the corner, she, the basket, and any traces that she or the boy where ever there disappeared.  
  
******************  
  
A piece of parchment hit Harry on the head. "Whats this?" he wondered. He knew it was wizarding mail, that much was obvious, he had spent time with the humans, but why was he getting something? He like humans enough, but he preferred the elves. He didn't have to hide anything from them. The only reason he knew any humans was Sirius and Remus. His only human friends. He unrolled the letter and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry sighed. Why would he, Harry Potter, raised by the elves, taught by the elves, and happy with the elves, want to go to Hogwarts? Sure, it was supposed to be the best magic school, but it was a human school. A school of humans. With wands. He hated the concept of wands. When he used elven magic he didn't need one. At one time Jade had tried to teach him some human, but he kept losing or breaking his wand. More often then not he'd forget he was supposed to use his wand and automatically use elven magic.  
  
The graceful elf with long, blonde hair which had jade green tips was found sitting next to the pond wearing indigo blue jeans and a white tank top with a v-neck. "Onee-san!" he called his 'big sister' in Japanese.  
  
Jade looked over to him and motioned for him to come quietly. Harry quietly came over, and saw a small white tiger cub in her arms, asleep. Harry smiled and sat down, showing Jade the letter. After she read it, she smiled, and mind messaged, :You don't want to go, huh?:  
  
Harry grinned. :You know I hate wands and silly incantations.:  
  
:But still, you should go. You have a knack for magic. Not many people are lucky enough to have the opportunity to learn both.:  
  
:I still don't want to go.:  
  
Suddenly a very cheerful voice popped into Harry and Jade's heads with a :Hey! What did I miss?:  
  
:Not much, bro.: Jade told her brother Aiden. :Harry just got his acceptance letter.:  
  
:Acceptance letter?:  
  
:To Hogwarts, baka.:  
  
:Oh. I think you should go, Harry.:  
  
:You know I hate wands. Not to mention those silly incantations.:  
  
:But Harry, you are a human. You should learn Human magic.:  
  
:Ok, fine. I'll go. But if the entire school finds out about the elves because I forget to speak a human language or use human magic, it's your fault, Onii-san.: Aiden was bug brother.  
  
:WHAT!: the scream roared through Harry's head. :Thats not fair! Thats your responsibility.:  
  
:Thats one reason I don't want to go. I know I'll snap my wand, leave it in the dorms, have it but not use it, or just get pissed off and start spitting out elven.:  
  
:I sorta agree with Harry, Aiden. Do remember I'm the Mage that tried to teach him. But one the other hand, Harry, what Aid's saying makes sense for once.:  
  
:Hey!:  
  
:Well It's true. You normally make no sense.: Harry and Jade said at once.  
  
:You usually give us something like "Mars is certainly bright tonight.":  
  
Aiden looked stupid. :Well. its the middle of the day.:  
  
:Never stopped you before. What was it a week ago? Right. I ask "anything happening?" and you reply, "Saturn seems to be blocking Mars. How does that work?" I do believe that it was just after lunch.:  
  
:And just yesterday it was "Pluto is unusually cold today" How do you know this I ask?:  
  
:Ermm..: and Aiden put his mental walls up. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll go send an owl off." Harry said, breaking the silence which had said a lot more then most humans would realize.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry, Jade and Aiden walked along the streets of Diagon Ally. Jade and Aiden were in a human disguise, of coarse. They had just walked in when they past a group of red-heads.  
  
"Look Harry! There's one positive side to going to Hogwarts! Look at all the cute guys!" Jade said, pointing at the two identical red-heads.  
  
Harry looked over. "hmm. I dunno." he replied, looking at them. He looked around, and saw a boy about his height, with platinum blond hair. "Him, on the other hand."  
  
Aiden sighed. :Honestly. Sometimes your so embarrassing.:  
  
Harry reached up and turned Aiden's head. "Don't tell me you don't think the same when you see him, Onii-san."  
  
Aiden looked, and sighed. "You know I dislike blondes. Too many Underhill. But that one is kind of cute. Looks Scottish."  
  
Laughing, Harry pulled out his list. "And our first stop.. Appears to be the same as his. What luck." He said, looking at the boy he had seen earlier.  
  
"Hey, Harry, We'll go get your books, k?" Jade said, seeing the twins walk into the bookstore with their little brother. Harry nodded, laughing slightly.  
  
Alone, he walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and had to stand in line, because of the crowd.  
  
"Hello. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" the platinum blond boy asked.  
  
:and he talks to me first. Any luck over there?: Harry asked his guardians.  
  
:no.: Jade noted dully. :They appear to be getting 3rd year books.:  
  
:You could always go for the "Oh, I'm lost" act. That works well.: Aiden replied, cheerful as normal.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied to the boy, not even pausing for a moment to talk to his guardians.  
  
"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." the boy said.  
  
"My names Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you," the raven haired boy replied. :Names Draco. Draco Malfoy. hmmm. cute name, ya think?:  
  
:They're the Weasley twins. Fred and George. I just got myself a tour of Diagon Ally.: Jade supplied.  
  
:Good for you.: Harry replied as the sound of Aiden's laughter rang through Harry's head.  
  
:told ya it would work.:  
  
Harry snickered as he saw Jade pass, escorted by Fred and George, and heard Aiden groan. Draco raised an eyebrow. "whats funny, Potter?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh, just noticing how quickly my friend can pick up a date. Even if it is just a tour of a not-so-strange place," he rushed out.  
  
"Hardly surprising. She is extremely cute." Draco said, watching Jade walk past. Turning his back on the window, Harry muttered a few curses under his breath, which, surprisingly, were in English. :Extremely cute. Thats what he said about you. and you said yourself he was a little young for you.:  
  
:Aww, ickle Harrykins, jealous his big sister?: 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter then you do. Unless you are J.K. Rowling, or somebody with a claim to Harry Potter's fame. In which case, I point you to a better fic, like Father's Sin, or Not Myself, or Mirror of Maybe. Oh, and I don't own One Tin Soldier either. And furthermore, I don't own any of the characters or places. At least not yet. Anyway, I don't even own the DVDs. My parents bought them. And I don't have a lego harry. My sister does. I don't. I assure you, I don't own Harry Potter. *a voice from under the bed says 'that's right, she's just bribing me to stay here.'* Shhh, Harry! Shut up! And where's Seamus, dangit!  
  
Anything in between / and / is italic, cause it won't work for me. FF.net doesn't love me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry heard a knock on the door. He had cast a spell on the door so that only if it was either someone he wanted to talk to, or something important he would hear the knock, because he had been having trouble with wizards trying to get in and talk to him. "Come in," he called out. The door opened and Jade and Aiden came in.  
  
"Harry, ya know haw we never stopped by Ollivanders?" Aiden said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Thats because we made you one that you'll probably like more." Jade handed him a box. Harry opened it and smiled. Phoenix feather, from the holly tree he was found under. Jade smiled at his look of surprise. "Yes, I know it's exactly like the last one we made for you. What you probably haven't realized is the charms we put on it."  
  
"Huh? You put charms on it?"  
  
Aiden nodded enthusiastically . "'Break me not,' 'use magic with me not,' and 'Speak human, dammit!' Charms. And of course we put the 'Notice not the charms we put on this wand' charm. Of course only the 'break me not' isn't a thought saying 'don't do that!' I'd hate to get you in a situation you couldn't protect yourself because you had no wand."  
  
Harry smiled. "You came up with a new spell, huh?"  
  
Jade laughed. "What clued you in?"  
  
"Your the only mages I know that would put the word dammit in the title."  
  
"Really." Jade stated. "You think Silver wouldn't have come up with that spell?" Harry shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "I know Silver. She would /never/ use dammit in the title. Thats saved for her 'Gimme hot chocolate /now/, dammit!' spell."  
  
*************************  
  
A few days later Jade and Aiden had to go back to underhill for a meeting and, knowing these meetings, Harry didn't expect them back before school started. He filled his time hanging out with Draco, whose room was next door. When Draco was busy he would read one of his school books. One day during breakfast, he told Draco he would be busy, and to please not disturb him. Having gotten his promise, he put heavy guards over his room to put a spell on his owl which would allow her to fly underhill. He had already named her Hedwig, a name he found in History of Magic, but now was time to give her her full name, which would let his elven friends now the spells put on her. He went into his trunk to get his harp, aranged himself and his owl on the bed, and fell into a trance. Playing an interesting tune on his harp, he began singing in elven. Then he repeated it, in english.  
  
I know that the place in which I was raised, With my family, time in my home sort of hazed. They live in a place of no human may know, I spell I cast, so there you may go.  
  
He then repeated it elven once more, then looked at the owl sitting on her perch. Her full name ws Hedwig Muri-koutei, which simply means 'impossible flight.' Which is what she would take, in order to deliver letters to his home.  
  
He took down the wards, and peeked into Draco's not-so-open door. Draco was napping on his bed. /Tsk, tsk. Sleeping when we should be at lunch./ He sat down on a chair and started playing his harp. He hadn't realized he had even brought it with him. He was playing a song that Jade used to sing to him when he was little. He had to concentrate on the fingering, it was more complicated then he was used to.  
  
Listen, children to a story that was written long ago (Draco wakes up about here, Harry doesn't notice) 'Bout a kingdom on a mountain and the valley folk below. On the mountain was a treasure buried deep beneath a stone And the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own.  
  
Go ahead and hate your neighbor; Go ahead and cheat a friend Do it in the name of heaven; you can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowin' come the judgement day On the bloody morning after One Tin Soldier rides away.  
  
So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill Asking for the buried treasure, tons of gold for which they'd kill. Came an answer from the kingdom, "With our brothers we will share All the secrets of our mountain, all the riches buried there."  
  
Go ahead and hate your neighbor; Go ahead and cheat a friend Do it in the name of heaven; you can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowin' come the judgement day On the bloody morning after  
  
One Tin Soldier rides away. Now the valley cried with anger, "Mount your horses; draw your sword," And they killed the mountain people, so they won their just reward. Now they stood beside the treasure on the mountain, dark with red, Turned the stone and looked beneath it: "Peace on Earth" was all it said.  
  
Go ahead and hate your neighbor; Go ahead and cheat a friend Do it in the name of heaven; you can justify it in the end. There won't be any trumpets blowin' come the judgement day On the bloody morning after One Tin Soldier rides away.  
  
"That was pretty, Potter." Draco said after Harry finished the song. Harry looked at him.  
  
"When did you wake up?"  
  
"during the first line." Draco walked over to his trunk, and pulled out a flute, and went through his scales. Then he looked up and grinned. "Wanna do a duet?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Why not? What should we play?" Draco started the instrumental at the beginning of One Tin Soldier. Harry joined in, singing once more.  
  
*******************  
  
Eventually September 1st rolled around. Harry and Draco got to the platform early - before the train early. So they pulled out their instruments, and harry left his harp case open. They played a bunch off songs they both knew. Harry played a Japanese traditional song, and Draco listened to it, and tried on his flute. Harry smiled, and played it again, singing this time. Only he didn't sing the original lyrics. When a Japanese seventh year heard him she laughed and tossed a knut into his case. Then Harry heard the two boys Jade liked telling him the train was here. He told Draco, who continued the song as he chose a seat towards the back. "So, was that girl laughing about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't singing the normal version.."  
  
"What? What were you singing?"  
  
Harry picked up the harp. "Mind you, this all rhymes in Japanese." And started to sing. (A/N: I didn't see if this rhymes in Japanese. This isn't based off a real song either. *shaking her finger* No stupid flames cause I'll just burn dead bodies of flamers in them.)  
  
"Walking to school with a few people Many cherry blossoms blew in the wind My god, these things are attacking me! I cant see, I can't find my way. Why me? I grumbled Why me? Because my sister put super glue on them and has a fan up in that tree, and I put a frog in her bed last week.  
  
So ya see. its kinda funny. The original is a wedding song about cherry blossoms."  
  
Draco looked at him oddly. "I see."  
  
Harry pulled out a notebook and a mechanical pencil. Clicking the top, he looked at Draco, and started drawing quickly.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?"  
  
"Well, I'm out of film, and that was such a funny look on your face, it deserved to be put down on paper. So I drew your head," Harry stated, showing Draco a sketch of him with an odd look on his face. Draco looked at him. Harry laughed, signed and dated the bottom, and put it back in his bag.  
  
Just then a boy with red hair and dirt on his nose poked his head in. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry nodded, and the boy sat down next to him. Draco was playing his flute again, oblivious to the world around him. The boy offered his hand. "Ron Weasley," he introduced himself.  
  
"Harry." Harry offered and shook hands.  
  
Harry bought the cart of candy when it came around, ignored that it was there except for to occasionally eat a piece of chocolate, and offer Ron as much as he wanted. Harry pulled out his harp and joined in with Draco, talking with Ron while playing. (He didn't need to concentrate as much, he practiced a lot over the summer.)  
  
A girl with frizzy brown hair looked in, and asked "Have you seen a toad?" She received a shake of the head from Ron and Draco, and a "No, I'm afraid we haven't," from Harry. "You have dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there?" she told Ron, who tried to wipe it off, but just smeared it more. "You should change into your robes, I expect we'll be there soon." Having said that, she left. Ron, Harry and Draco then changed into their robes.  
  
Hearing the awed 'oooooooooooooooo's and 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh's, they looked out the window. Harry spotted it first. "Look, Ron, Draco! Its Hogwarts!"  
  
"Where?" Ron asked stupidly, looking at the last of the candy. Draco whacked him on the head and pointed out the window. "Oh," he said, then adding "oooooo." and sounded even stupider.  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm afraid that I didn't put in any movie or book references. But if you've read any of the stories I mentioned in the disclaimer, then give yourself one point per fic. If not, go read them, then give yourself a point a fic. And if you connect my Silver with another Sliver, then 3 points. The hot chocolate had marshmallows, if it helps anybody. And 4 point if you've heard either version of One Tin Soldier. Doesn't matter which, or if you've heard both. So the total here.. Is 10. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Seamus, Under the bed! *why?* Because you'll be seen! *Couldn't I just cast an invisibility spell?* Sorry, Seamus. I can't risk having my house burn down. *I don't appreciate your insinuations, Kochan. And in case anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have fully grown back! (grumbles and hides under the bed)* Thank you! *not a problem, but can I vacuum later?* Sure. Ahem. I don't own harry Potter or any characters or places in the books. *Whats Harry's Firebolt doing under here?* hehehe.. I don't own his things, either. He was visiting and left it. Really he did! *sure..* Seamus! Get your head back under the bed! And I would like to thank my sister for being a Ravenclaw prefect.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! Especially Jordan, who made me feel happy with a review first. A few notes to a few people:  
  
Aries Chailyn: Thanks a bunch! Though the only reason I know one tin soldier is cause Me First and the Gimme Gimmes did a cover. Never heard the original, but I'm told it works well on the harp.  
  
Strawberry: I didn't notice how artsy I made him. well, he loves to draw and one of the ways he was taught to cast spells was through his music. He grew up with the elves, and they treated him much older then he is, so he kind of keeps an eye out for guys that Jade or Aiden might like. Right now, Draco is just a friend. And don't even think that an 11-year-old wouldn't have that kind of responses to Draco complimenting Jade, cause I did that to my big sister. He was joking. Oh, and Harry doesn't think straight/bi/gay. He thinks friend/lover/soulmate. He was raised be the elves who don't understand humans. Oh, and sorry to disappoint, but he's not a Gryffie.  
  
Lady SallyRose: You'd think they would, wouldn't you? but you see, if Harry knew he had family, he'd want to go meet them, and possibly stay with them, (the elves don't know the Dursleys) and they had a very good reason for picking him up.  
  
Miranda Flairgold: Really? You liked this one more then the others? Personally, I agree with you, most of them aren't that great, but you can get some really good ones.  
  
WookieeBeta: Thanks, I'll pass the compliments on to my big sister, who kept both things out. As to why they didn't flip out when they found out who he was. Well, he did just introduce himself as 'Harry' to Ron, and it wouldn't do for a Malfoy to flip out in public, now would it?  
  
chris-warren876: *childishly sticks out tongue* You're just as bad as the stereo typical human, ya know that? Can't except another persons thinking, and have to comment. And he's not gay, there just weren't any girls he saw it worth to comment on. Harry doesn't think straight/bi/gay. He thinks friend/lover/soulmate. (I know, s/he's not even reading this, most likely not reading this, but I had to say it.)  
  
Serry: *huggles* It was great. I get all sad cause of that idiot, *points above* and then read your review and its all happy! Draco will most definitely be on the side of the light, and this *might* turn into a HP/DM, my favorite pairing. But since he didn't come upon Harry so rudely, and Harry didn't turn him down, they're friends, if nothing else. And as I mentioned to Aries Chailyn, I know One Tin Soldier from the Me First and the Gimme Gimmes' cover of it. Its stuck in my head too, but its punkified. ^_^ Yeah, Silver's from MoM, which, sadly, has been taken off FF.net. *sighs* oh well, I can still read it, I'm in the group. Good for you, you got 10!  
  
Amby: YAY! its good that you like my fic, cause if you didn't. then. you wouldn't have made me happy with a review. ^_^ I luv Midnight Blue's work, don't you?  
  
ambookworm247: I know they do. and it wasn't meant to happen! Soon they get a lot less mature, trust me.  
  
Thanks again, reviewers! you made me soooooo happy! Anybody wanna help me get that one true flame a little higher so we can roast marshmallows and sing camp songs? Or maybe my muse will give me more ideas if we have a good fire going..  
  
***********************  
  
Hagrid met them and took them across the lake in the boats, Harry, Draco and Ron in one boat. Ron almost tipped it over, but Draco managed to steady it by pushing Ron out. Ron sputtered as he swam over to Neville and Hermione's boat. He rode the rest of the way with them, glaring at Draco.  
  
"The first years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said, when he saw a very strict looking woman.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," she said and he left.  
  
"Trevor!" Neville said, running forward and catching a toad.  
  
McGonagall looked at him, then continued, "In a moment you will walk through these doors and get sorted. You will be sorted into one of four hoses here at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While your at Hogwarts your house will be like your family while you're here." She then walked around, saying things like 'Take off your hat!' and such things. When she saw Ron she cast a quick drying spell, and informed him he had dirt on his nose, which he once again rubbed uselessly. The doors then opened and they marched in.  
  
They walked between the two middle tables, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry heard Hermione saying "The ceiling doesn't really look like that. Its bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," to Ron, who was standing next to her, glaring at Draco. They gathered around a stool which had a tattered old hat on it. Suddenly it appeared to look around, and then opened a flap like a mouth, and sang:  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, Don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep you're bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head, The Sorting hat can't see, So try me on, and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor Where dwell the brave of heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning will always find there kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin, Where you'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! and don't get in a flap! Your in safe hands, (Though I have none) For I'm a thinking Cap!  
  
It then bowed to each of the four tables who were applauding.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hanna!" she called.  
  
A moments pause, then "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
When Ron put on the hat, it said "GRYFFINDOR!" and so on, until Harry was called.  
  
"Potter, Harry."  
  
/Why am I at the end? Ok, not at the end, but not where I should be./  
  
"Harry Potter?" "/The/ Harry Potter?" the whispers spread.  
  
When he put on the hat, it said, "Hmmmm. a tricky one."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was thinking, "Hmm. Slytherin would be cool. I'd be with Draco. But Gryffindor has those cute guys Jade likes. Hufflepuff.. (looks around at the table) he's kinda cute.. Ravenclaw. cute, yes."  
  
"Ahem. Did you notice him?" the sorting hat pointed out a cute older Ravenclaw.  
  
"No, I didn't, thanks. Oooo.. She's cute. and that one and that one, and that one and that one. Oh sorry, It's my turn to be sorted, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm, Ravenclaw would probably fit me best."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I dunno. It just sounds more like me then the others. Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff all fit too, but Ravenclaw sounds best."  
  
"Ok then. Guess your right. The best would be RAVENCLAW!!"  
  
Applause broke out as Harry walked to the Ravenclaw table. He sat down next to a small fifth year prefect who introduced herself 'Cassandre, but call me Cassie.' She had long, brown braided hair, and light green eyes. She looked cheerful and energetic, and introduced Harry to a bunch of other Ravenclaw, and the Sorting Ceremony ended. A handful people got sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledor clapped to get everybody's attention.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before the feast I would like to say a few words. And here they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he then sat down and started eating.  
  
Harry looked at Cassie. "Cassie, Is he a bit mad?" he asked.  
  
"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But a crazy, yes. Aren't we all? Potatoes?" she said, handing Harry the potatoes. He smiled, and gloped the mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"Who are they?" Harry asked motioning to the teachers.  
  
"The teachers," she replied, "They teach you."  
  
"No, I mean what are their names and what do they teach."  
  
Cassie pointed out all the teachers introducing them. "Thats Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. He teaches potions and he fiddles with his hair when he's trying not to show or do something." At Harry's odd look she added, "He flings it, or runs his hand through it or something. That's how you can tell he's pleased with you."  
  
"Thats good to know."  
  
She looked along until she saw Professor Vector. "Thats Professor Vector, head of Ravenclaw house. She teaches arithmency, and always has a lollipop either in her mouth or in her robes." She then pointed to the lady she was talking to. "Thats Professor Spout, head of Hufflepuff house. She teaches herbology, and tends to talk to her plants when she thinks nobody's listening. And that," she said pointing to Professor McGonagall, "Is professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. She teaches transfiguration, and twitches her nose like she has whiskers when she's distracted." Then she went on naming the other professors, what they taught, and one odd thing about them. After she finished, she said "And of coarse, there's Dumbledor. He's the Headmaster. And,"  
  
And then everyone sitting right with them said, "He like muggle candy, and playing hopscotch."  
  
Cassie nodded. "Yup."  
  
Dinner went on, everyone talking, accepting the first years into the conversation. Harry had noticed something about the Ravenclaw table when he sat down. A great deal more of the table was covered then the others. It was simply because some of the older kids would spread out a bit, more or less in pairs, and first years would sit between them. When he asked Cassie about this, she simply looked at him, swallowed her food, and said, "Well, you guys are all Ravenclaw, so we should get along. If not, its just one dinner we're sitting together. After this you'll probably find some little group to sit with. All of us do more or less what I did for you. Introduce you to people and answer questions. I'm one of the few that would have told you all their quirks, though. I think only about five of us know all of theirs. Most people know at least two or three quirks, and every Ravenclaw and anyone's who taken arithmancy could tell you Vector always has a lolli."  
  
Just then a ghost of a tall, thin lady settled right above the table, sprawled out. "Oh, hello. How was your summer?" she asked.  
  
"Wonderful. We got about 10 new books. Peeves was fairly quiet, even. How was yours, Cassandre?" the ghost asked.  
  
"Oh, Gray Lady, I wish you'd just call me Cassie. But it was great. I spent most of it in America." Harry assumed that 'Gray Lady' was the Ravenclaw ghost. He was introduced and spent the rest of the meal talking to various people -alive and dead- he met.  
  
The food was then replaced with desert and Cassie put some pudding in a little bowl, the set a brownie on top of it, then used her wand to put chocolate frozen yogurt in a ring around the brownie, and then it went up in a swirl. She then put chocolate sauce on it and chocolate chips on it. (A/N: This is me at Fresh Choice) Harry watched with amusement as she did that, then it changed into surprise when she set it in front of him. "You do like chocolate, right?" she asked, fixing another one. Harry nodded and started eating it.  
  
"Sugoi! This is good!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Cassie nodded, putting a spoon in hers. "If you didn't like it, you'd be the first in a long time. Though," she said, tapping her spoon in midair, "My friend, Julia, she's a Hufflepuff, is allergic to chocolate. So I make hers with vanilla pudding, angle food cake with strawberries, strawberry sauce. She says that's good, too." she paused as she ate a bite of her dessert. "And," she informed him, "if you didn't like it and liked chocolate, then I'd have to hurt you. And don't think I can't. I am a fifth year Ravenclaw, ya know."  
  
Harry smiled. "I know. I was just trying to decide if you'd be one for jinxing the broom, sneaking a firework into my cauldron, or de-boneing me."  
  
"None. I prefer glamoures. And I can do some nasty things with those.. Ask Cho."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and Cho, who replied, "I pulled a prank on her. She pulled one back." Harry nodded, seeing that this was as much explanation as he was going to get, and finished his dessert.  
  
As soon as he finished, Dumbledor stood up and tapped his spoon against his cup. "May I have your attention, please? I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forbidden forest is forbidden, hence the name. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
  
"Of coarse we'll remember, Professor Dumbledor, Sir!" Fred said from the Gryffindor table. Then George finished, "We wouldn't want to do that again. That howler gave me a headache." Most of the students laughed.  
  
Then Cassie muttered, "It gave me one, too. That would be why they don't want to get another one that bad," and Harry started laughing even harder.  
  
Dumbledor held up a hand, and slowly -very slowly- the laughing ceased. Cassie cast a silencing charm on a few people around her, grinned at Dumbledor, who smiled at her with that twinkle in his eyes. "Mr. Filch, our care taker, has asked me to remind you, no magic in the halls between classes." Once again his eyes flickered to the Weasley twins, and then some other people. "And also. The third floor corridor is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death." He added that last one seriously.  
  
"Hmm. wonder whats with that one," Cassie said quietly, then shrugged. "Even the Weasley twins will stay away from that one. The twinkle left his eye," she added quickly when Harry looked confused.  
  
"Now, everyone pick you're favorite tune, and off we go!" Dumbledor waved his wand and words appeared in the air. Harry looked at them, and started singing. Cassie was over at the Slytherin table with a friend singing it as a drinking song. After Fred and George finally finished their funeral drudge, Dumbledor smiled and said, "Time for bed. Off you trot."  
  
Cassie lead the way to the Ravenclaw Tower, saying 'hello' to many of the portraits. Just as she was about to mention that the stairs like to change, when the stairs they were on changed. She sighed. "They like to change. Now, this trick might not work for all of you, but it usually works for me," she looked down. "Oh, dang. Now I'm going to be late for class. If only this staircase would move back." And it did. "Thank you!" Cassie exclaimed, running the rest of the way up and motioning for the rest to do the same. As soon as they got onto the landing, it moved back, to the pleasure of some Gryffindors. "Bye guys!" she called to them, they waved back. /She's very odd. Looking at her, you wouldn't think she were a Ravenclaw. She's friends with every house. She knows something odd about every staff member. Doesn't seem like one for pranks, though if she has a reason, she can undoubtedly come up with a good one. Spent a summer in America. Not someone I want to piss off./ Harry thought as he memorized the way to the tower. On the way Cassie pointed out important places, and Harry helped drag the others away from the library.  
  
When they got to a portrait of two kids playing in a garden. The little girl ran forward with a ball in her hands. "Hi Cassie!" the girl said. "Did you come to play with me?"  
  
Cassie laughed. "No, Sue, I didn't. I told you that I got in trouble, remember?"  
  
"Yeah." Sue said sullenly. Then she cheered up. "Oh well. Cassie, whats the password?"  
  
"Asswordpay." Cassie replied.  
  
The port swung open. "First years, remember the password. I can get very annoying when you don't. You sure you can't come play?" she asked Cassie.  
  
Cassie smiled. "Sue, why don't you go play with Bob? He's looking kind of lonesome."  
  
"OK!" she exclaimed. Then, turning to Bob, she tossed the ball, yelling "HEADS UP!"  
  
They all stepped through the door that opened. After the last person got through it closed. "This is the common room. The boys dorms are down the hall, second door to the left, and on till morning." Several muggle born kids laughed at this, and the wizard born looked confused. "You'll find that your things are already in your dorm. You boys have two rooms, five in a room." She then turned to the girls. "And you are the same, only to the down that hall and to the right. The common room is for things like homework, hanging out, and things like that. We have about." she looked at a watch that hung from a belt loop, "twenty minutes until lights out. I would suggest finding your rooms and unpacking." She then walked down the girls hall and turned into the first room. A few moments later, there was a knock an the portrait hole. Sue ran through the portraits in the common room until she got to the one in Cassie's room.  
  
"Your friends are here," she announced.  
  
"Thanks Sue," Cassie said as she walked out the room with a tall, blonde Ravenclaw wearing a little 'Hello, my name is Sarah' name tag in blue an bronze, opening the door for two people, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. They each sat down on the furniture, each other, or the floor. They were talking for about five minutes when Harry ran down the hallway with a book, paper, and pen in hand. Sarah was playing her harp on the floor next to Cassie who was sitting on a large black haired girl's lap.  
  
Harry had come started to write a letter to Aiden and Jade. Sarah noticed him and startled him by saying "Hello."  
  
"Erm, hello." Harry said.  
  
"Who are you?" a short, Asian girl asked from the floor. She had a little 'Hello. My name is Nicole' name tag in green and silver.  
  
"Erm, I'm Harry."  
  
"Potter." Cassie finished. "Honestly Nicole, didn't you watch the ceremony?"  
  
Nicole shook her head. "It's usually uneventful. You point out anybody I might want to notice by the end of the first week, so why bother?" she then turned to Harry. "Hello, Potter."  
  
"Hi." Harry said. He then noticed the name tag and added, "Nicole. You a Slytherin?"  
  
Nicole nodded and pointed to the girl whom Cassie was lounging on. "And that's Victoria, Gryffindor." Victoria held a hand out from around Cassie and shook his hand.  
  
"Man, you guys aren't as giddy around me as most the school is. Why not?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
Nicole laughed, and Cassie looked down at Nicole and burst out into giggles. Nicole just looked at him, and said "I don't do giddy."  
  
Harry made an 'Ah' kind of sound, then went back to writing his letter. His letter went something like this, only in tengwar:  
  
Dear all of you guys who are undoubtedly reading this,  
  
How are things there? No, wait, don't answer. Chaotic, I'm sure. Aiden is there, even if I'm not there to help out. I'll send the pictures in a while, Jade. I haven't had time to get more then 2 pictures of them. So many things here remind me of Underhill. One ghost is just like Aiden, only he doesn't listen to rock. The suits of armor, according to the Prefect, Cassie, like to move around. (Gee, what does that sound like, Jade?) We don't have class tomorrow, I was planing on taking my camera around so you guys can kind of see what Hogwarts is like. I'll send you the film when it's done.  
  
And then Cassie, reading over his shoulder, said "Shouldn't you mention you're in Ravenclaw?"  
  
Confused Harry said, "You can read this?"  
  
Cassie nodded. "But how, you ask." Harry nodded. "Lord of the Rings, the back of the third book. I learned it a couple years ago."  
  
"Oh." Harry said stupidly. He had forgotten that Tolken had put it one of his books for a human friend.  
  
"So, you're whole family knows tengwar?" Cassie asked, curious.  
  
"Yeah, and most of my friends, too. It may land in one persons lap, but everyone reads it. Unless it specifically starts something along the lines of, 'Dear Jade and only Jade,' or 'Dear family, and I mean direct relations only, as in brothers, sisters, and parents,' or something like that.  
  
He looked down at his note pad and added Oh, yeah, I'm in Ravenclaw. And the Prefect I was telling you about read Tolken's book and can read tengwar. It was her idea to tell you where I was sorted.  
  
"I can't read it very fast though. And who, if I may ask, are 'them'?" Cassie inquired, pointing to where it said I'll send the pictures in a while, Jade. I haven't had time to get more then 2 pictures of them.  
  
"The Weasley twins, I think she said Fred and George.. The two at the feast with the howlers."  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George. Thinks their cute, does she?" Cassie said, ducking into her room quickly. She quickly reappeared with a small book. She sat down near Harry. "Do you know if she like Scottish? Red hair? Green eyes? I needa know where to start you."  
  
"Ummm. Red heads, definitely." He then recited, "Scottish, Irish, English, American. Blue eyes and red, black or brown hair. Doesn't particularly like blondes. Long hair is cool, as long as she can play with it."  
  
"Sounds like you know what she likes pretty well, huh? Drags you along or sends you out hunting often?"  
  
Harry looked at her as if to say 'You have no idea,' and she laughed and handed him the book, flipping it open to a page full of the Weasley twins. "Tap any pictures you want saying the words at the top of the page." She then went to chat with her friends. Harry opened the book and got a few pictures of Fred and George. He flipped the page and got some more, and more, and more, until he had about twenty pictures. He went to hand it to Cassie, who's friends had left. "So what didcha take?" she asked. Harry handed them to her, stifling a yawn. She spread them out on the table, with a notepad.  
  
A/N: 5 points to you if you caught the Peter Pan reference. Oh, keep track, as I will make special mention of those you get high scores. and 1 point if you heard the desert and really want one now. The ironic bit is my sister, whom Cassie is based on, (or is, depending on how you look at it) would never make that. *sigh* she demands I give anybody who has heard of Kamiyra, Kamichan, or Kami 1 point. So if you got everything, you got. 7 points. *marks down on her score card* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or JKR's plot line. And I'd like to thank shatter eternal, one of my brother's friends for the great description of Madam Pomfrey, Thanks, it helped a lot! I'd also like to thank my big sister (again!) for being Cassie, the Ravenclaw Prefect she is, beta read this! Huggles to both of you! *sigh* The plane is late, so Ron hasn't shown up yet. In case you were wondering why they were under my bed.let me mention that I'm only 13. I just tease them, maybe steal a tie or scarf. and they come out of the closet later. and they come in pairs later a lot.*with that goofy grin that Ted gets when he sees himself in 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' and mentions the princesses and then he says who and then he says you'll see* you'll see.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm kinda pissed off at a guy who's convinced that because about 2 years ago, I really liked anime and knew every term in existence, and voice actors and random trivia, (rather like how I am now with Harry Potter) that I must still be. And since I'm not an otaku like I used to be, that I must be a wannabe. And ya know what he uses to support this? The fact that I watch anime still, and still read manga. He doesn't understand the concept of 'wannabe.' Ya know, that whole bit about wanting to be something you're not? Yeah. so I'm kinda pissed at him. So what better way to cheer up then to post another chapter! Oh, and does anybody know why italics aren't showing up when I upload? It's confusing me. if anybody knows, please let me know!!!  
  
Serry: Poor Serry, only up to 16. Why does everybody think I don't like Ron! I don't dislike him, Draco does! Not me! *sigh* oh well, I guess that emphasizing his stupidity does make it seem like I do. *blinks twice* hey, are you Saerry, as in Saerry Snape, as in the author of a few of my favorite fics? If you are, then I'm really happy, if not, then, oh well. I'm still happy!  
  
Grrrinning Golden Retriever: Glad you like it! *sighs* what a wonderful thing to wake up to, a long review with lotsa questions. I won't spoil anything while replying reviews, such as why Harry was taken, but I will answer your questions. Mostly. Ok, He has no elven blood. He just had the potential to become a Mage, and the elves saw this. As for the LOTR question. you'll see. Legolas may have existed, but he's not where Harry was raised. Glad you like my explanation of where Cassie learned tengwar. The Dursleys are still there, and Dumbledor doesn't know he's not living with them. Oh, wait, the letters were addressed to him there, huh? Well. not in this story? I love being able to do that. I was actually planning some romance, but not till much later, and so far nothing with Harry. While my favorite pairing is HP/DM, they're just really good friends. I have this whole scene written where Draco is accusing Harry of being asexual, who accuses back.. Neither of them are, they just don't date much. *plotting evilly* Fourth year is going to be fun. Yes.. *snaps out of evil plotting mode* He doesn't see the point. He'd rather accept girls into his group of friends than date them. Like my big sister. As for the 5 chapter 1st year, not going to happen. Around winter break is when my plot line starts up, but I can't just come right out and say it, it starts up rather subtly. Not to mention my Gryffie and my Slythie would kill me if I left out some bits. Yeah, I plan on breaking it up into 7 different parts, and maybe a few side stories. As far as most the magical world knows the elves don't exist. And yeah, I have a beta, she was just being lazy, and I was being over-eager and such things.  
  
Jordan: Really? You love it? That's good, cause I do too.  
  
---------------------  
  
Harry laid in bed for a while before getting up. He was out of bed before anyone in his dorm, so he picked up some things and went for a shower. When he got there, there were already a couple older boys taking showers, but Harry didn't care. They were talking about the Qudditch team, and how they didn't have another chaser or beater. The worst part, according to them, was that they couldn't find anyone in second year or above that was interested that they hadn't recruited. They had hoped one of the older boys would play, but he didn't want to this year. "Said something about that bloody hospital wing. And that nazi-nurse." the first guy said and the second one muttered "damn straight." Then it occurred to Harry that the first one was Roger Davies, and he didn't know the second one. He pulled out his shampoo, the kind that the elves used. It smelled like the tree tops after rain, Harry's second favorite smell. His absolute favorite was the smell of Jade cooking. Roger sniffed at it and wondered loudly, "Where's that smell coming from? It smells really good."  
  
Harry laughed and said, "It my special shampoo. Treetops after rain."  
  
"Hey, is that you, Harry? I didn't even know you came in."  
  
"Yup, its me. So, why don't you scout out the first years?"  
  
The second boy answered sullenly, "Cause they're not allowed to play without special permission from the headmaster or head of house. And Vector is stingy about first years on the team. Oh, by the way, my name's Thomas." His hand appeared above the shower and waved.  
  
"Hello!" harry stuck his hand up and waved back. "Why is Vector so stingy?"  
  
"Oh, all the teachers are stingy about first years on the house teams. Are you any good? We need a chaser and a beater." Roger said thoughtfully. "Maybe I can convince her."  
  
Harry shrugged, unsure. "I don't know. I haven't played against much of anybody, just a couple of my da's old friends who my mum, in her diary, kept saying sucked. They might have gotten better. I'm really not sure." He rinsed out his hair and began to massage in the conditioner, which smelled like a sunny day in the forest. Which smelled almost exactly like treetops after rain. Only it canceled out the rain, leaving his hair dry and sun- warmed after he rinsed it out. He walked out of the shower just as Roger and Thomas walked out of their showers. Drying off, he chatted idly about Qudditch. Roger was a chaser and Thomas was a beater. Roger asked why Harry's hair was dry.  
  
He just laughed and said, "A simple charmed conditioner my big sis made. It's," he pulled out the bottle and read the label, "Jade's A Sunny Day in the Treetops Conditioner." He flipped it over and read in a sales-person voice, "For best results, use with Jade's Treetops After Rain shampoo. Leaves hair smelling just like the forest on a sunny day. Top secret charms leave hair dry, warm and manageable." He looked up and grinned. "only six Sickles a bottle. Rush delivery available." The other two boys just looked at him.  
  
Meanwhile, on the girls side of things.  
  
Sarah stretched, yawning. She fumbled around for her wand sleepily. She found it just as Cassie energetically ran in. "LET THERE BE LIGHT!!!" and there was light. It was a very bright light.  
  
"Morning Cassie." She said, rubbing her eyes. She grabbed her shower stuff and cloths.  
  
"I'm gonna shower and then I promised Nicole I'd help her with." Sarah paused "everything."  
  
Cassie laughed. "Except History of Magic."  
  
"Of course. You think I was paying attention?" She snatched a scroll out of a pile and opened it up. "You think I know which rebellion this is?"  
  
Cassie peered over her shoulder. "A goblin one."  
  
Sarah looked at her. "So helpful." She set the scroll down and headed for the showers. Cassie sighed and went to see if any of the first years woke up early.  
  
Over to the Common Room.  
  
Harry was siting cross-legged on the floor looking through the pictures he'd chosen for Jade. Last night Cassie had added a short paragraph on each person, telling name, house, quirks, hobbies, ethnicity, and tidbits, and slipped them into an envelope. There were even a few pictures that he hadn't seen, Cassie had probably chosen them because they gave another view of one of the people Harry had chosen.  
  
Then at the end of the stack it had a picture of Cassie waving and said in tengwar at the bottom, "Luvya, the only person who could send you name, ethnicity, hobbies, quirks, tidbits, and blackmailing information on each of the guys at this school (give me time on the first years!) Cassie the Ravenclaw Prefect"  
  
And it had directions to the Owlry. Harry tucked it in his pocket next to his wand and curled up in a chair with his book. It was about some small human-like creatures going on an adventure with an elf, a dwarf, and a few humans. He got so involved in his book he didn't notice Cassie walk into the common room. "MORNING!!!!"  
  
Harry didn't jump out of his seat. He tried to twist to see her, grab a weapon and get to his feet, then remembered he didn't have to - it was safe here - and stopped.falling on the floor. With the pictures strewn around him. Cassie giggled. Harry glared at her as he gathered the pictures.  
  
"Good morning, Cassie," he said, pleasantly.  
  
She transfigured one of the chairs into a bean-bag chair and curled up in it, peering at Harry. "How are you this fine morning?" she asked, having switched from 'Hyper Cassie' to 'Normal Morning Cassie.'  
  
Harry blinked at the sudden transition in her attitude. "I /was/ doing great. And I still would be, if my head wasn't hurting, I hadn't done something nasty to my ankle, possibly broken my wrist, lost my spot in my book, and broken my glasses. Did I mention I have a paper-cut on my knee?"  
  
Cassie then switched back to 'Hyper Cassie' and said incredibly fast, "We'dbettergetyoutotheHospitalWingrightnow,letmejustgotellSarah!Wait Thatmightnotbeagoodidea,shemightdosomethingbadNowaitthisisSarah,Shewontgetan noyed,willshe?Yeah,shewill.Butshe'llbemoreannoyedifidonttellherwhereiamyeah, I'llgotellher."*  
  
Harry blinked his confusion. He had managed to understand 'You to the Hospital Wing,' 'go tell Sarah' and 'Yeah, I'll go tell her.' He guessed that she had said something about bringing him to the hospital wing, and she was going to tell Sarah. He laughed as she speed off towards Sarah's rooms. /Its not that bad. If I could use elven magic then I could heal it up in three seconds./ At the words 'elven magic' he got a nagging sensation, that he should be using human. He muttered curses in elven. It wasn't like he was going to use elven magic. He tried to gather all the bits of his glasses, but couldn't see well enough.  
  
Cassie ran into the common room, wand ready to conjure a stretcher, then she paused. "How do you conjure a stretcher again?" she said, tapping her wand against her cheek thoughtfully. "I think it's -" she muttered an incantation while making a complex gesture with her wand. "or is it."  
  
Had Harry been standing he would have fallen over in disbelief. Seeing as how he was still on the ground, he got a worried look on his face. His paper-cut had started to bleed and he was worried that he would die of blood loss. (Or at least pass out, his more sensible side said) Cassie had managed to conjure a mechanical pencil, transfigure it into a mouse that clicked instead of squeaked, make Terry's shoe float, (he had come down at some point, his shoes were on the floor) and an array of other things that might be useful at some point, but not now.  
  
"Oh well!" Cassie exclaimed suddenly. "I do, however remember how to conjure the Weasley Twins!" As she said Weasley Twins, Fred and George marched in with a stretcher. They maneuvered an amused Harry onto the stretcher and marched him up over to the Hospital Wing, making ambulance noises, effectively clearing the way.  
  
************************  
  
* For anyone who couldn't read what Cassie said, she said "We'd better get you to the Hospital Wing right now, let me just go tell Sarah! Wait, That might not be a good idea, she might do something bad. No, wait, this is Sarah, She won't get annoyed, will she? Yeah, she will. But she'll be more annoyed if I don't tell her where I am. Yeah, I'll go tell her."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hup hup hup" the Weasley twins chanted before breakfast as they entered the Hospital Wing with bounce in their step, and Harry laying on the stretcher in between them.  
  
A tall, lady appeared from around the corner. Her hair was long and brown, with silver hairs scattered throughout it, and was covered with a white cap, a long veil trailing down the back. Her full skirted robes were a dark red color, and Harry absently wondered if it was to disguise spills and stains. She wore an apron with large pockets, held to her body by a decorative red ribbon. "Already?" she asked looking at Harry, "Its not even the first day of classes! It wasn't" she looked over to the Weasley Twins, "you two, was it?"  
  
"No, ma'am! Not us, Madam Pomfrey! No pranks before breakfast without good reason. That's our motto!" The Weasley Twins said, alternating sentences. "Besides, we're still preparing for tomorrow." They set harry down on a bed near a set of cabinets.  
  
"I trust you've tested any spells, potions, powders, inhalants, curses, plants, or muggle means of wrecking havoc already? And I don't mean in a vision."  
  
The other twin answered, "Of course! That's what little brothers are for, ya know."  
  
Cassie ran in and jumped, hugging him around the neck. "HI FRED!!"  
  
He caught her, swung her around to the front of him, set her down and looked at her. "How'd'ja know I wasn't George?"  
  
"Well, you see, it's simple, really. I noticed last night that George had slightly shorter hair then you right here," Cassie poked a spot on the back Fred's head, "and so I can tell. How are you now, Harry?" she asked turning to Harry.  
  
Harry drank the potion that was handed to him, grimacing at the taste. After he swallowed the last gulp, he looked at Cassie. "42, 42, rosebud... ugh" he said falling to his side, tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly, imitating a dead person.  
  
Cassie laughed. Looking at the potion vial she said, "It's not /that/ bad, Harry. Unless she switched back to the unflavored one." Madam Pomfrey was casting a spell to heal his wrist.  
  
Harry gagged at Cassie, exaggerating the disgusting-ness of the potion's flavor. "it's grape." he said, shuddering. Cassie sympathetically handed him a glass of water, muttering something about the three evils in the world- You-Know-Who, cold weather and artificial grape flavor. Harry gratefully accepted the paper cup as Madame Pomfrey healed his paper-cut.  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it. But its still good, right? Each quote is worth 5 points, and there are, not including the disclaimer, 2 quotes. His book and a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference. And if you've seen Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure and don't think its one of the stupidest movies ever, and can quote at least one line, get 1 more point. Cause its not really part of the fic, just the disclaimer, ya know, and at least one part has to have stuck in your brain, and stuff. yeah. So if you got everything, its 11 points. *marks down 11 on scorecard* Please review! And if anyone knows how to get italics, please let me know! *grumbles* As soon as I know how to, I'll swap these chapters with the ones where italics show up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Philosophers Stone, any of the places or people that show up in the books. All I have is a home-made Hogwarts uniform, a copy of each book, and ummm. me. Yeah. Anything that's not the book is me. Or its my sister. And I don't own her. *too lazy to come up with an interesting one. and Ron's downstairs eating all the food.*  
  
OK, a lot of people have been asking about Harry and the elves. so let me explain a few things. Harry is not an elf. He has no elven blood in him. He was taught to do elven magic though. He speaks, reads, and writes elven, and shares the elven viewpoint on some things. Like the whole straight-bi- gay thing. He's been raised where that's not an issue. He thinks lover- lifemate-soulmate. This gets explained in more detail to all the pathetic humans later. I think it's the next chapter.  
  
Serry: *sigh* oh well. my big sister has done almost exactly that to me, only I just jumped and then landed on the floor with a lot of bruises (my floor's messy) and a paper cut on my knee. And then it started bleeding while she was looking for a Band-Aid.  
  
During breakfast Professor Vector handed each of the Ravenclaw their schedules. Harry looked at his.. Double charms started at nine o clock. He slipped it into his pocket and looked at his watch. He muttered a Japanese curse under his breath, his nice, black and blue watch had turned bronze and blue! Well, at least he knew that Jade got his letter. it was either her or Aiden. The blue numbers glowed 7:59 on the bronze background. The Arithmency teacher heard him. "Something wrong, boy?" she asked, unwrapping a lollipop and putting it in her mouth.  
  
"Nothing ma'am. Just a spell my older sister must have put on my watch," He showed her his watch. "Where it's bronze now, it used to be black. The blue's in all the right places."  
  
Professor Vector laughed. "Would you like it back to normal?" Harry nodded eagerly. She flicked her wand and muttered "Mutare Colorare" All the bronze changed to black and the Professor handed it back to him. "Here you go, Mr. Potter. It's a very nice watch."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks! It used to be my fathers. It's very special, which is why I was annoyed that it got changed."  
  
Vector smiled and nodded knowingly, then turned and handed another person a timetable. Harry went and sat down next to the other few Ravenclaws that came to breakfast a whole hour before class and didn't seem to be in a hurry to go. He got dragged into a conversation when Roger asked who his favorite team was.  
  
Three pieces of toast, one muffin and a trip up to the Ravenclaw dorm to get his things, and then 3 wrong turns, 2 right turns that he thought were wrong, and two hours, ten minutes later.  
  
Terry and Harry were heading to the library. They were about to walk in, when they walked into Draco instead. "Hello Potter." Draco fake-snarled.  
  
"Hey Dray!" he said cheerfully. He knew that Draco knew that he knew that it would irritate him.  
  
"Please refrain from calling me imbecilic nicknames, scar-head." He then muttered something about his head hurting under his breath.  
  
"Aww, did the big, scary words hurt your head, blondie?" Harry asked teasingly. Terry looked from Harry to Draco then back to Harry, confused. They seemed to be friends, but then again they didn't!  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, they didn't. If you absolutely must know, I'm allergic to knotgrass. The Potions Master was unaware," /Yeah right,/ Draco thought. /He's my godfather. He knew, he just forgot. Well, I must not show his imperfections to the world, hmm?/ "and used it in a demonstration. I raised my hand to tell him, but he called me /after/ he put them in and the fumes hit me."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. I blame the big words, blondie." Draco went to whack Harry over the head, but Harry moved. Terry was starting to get slightly worried. As he was trying to decide what to do, Harry and Draco got into a 'fight,' never actually hitting the other one very hard at all. "Well, As much as I would love to stay and chat," Harry said from his seat on Draco's back, "I would love to go learn something useful more." He got up and slung his bookbag over his shoulder.  
  
Draco sighed. "I guess you don't want to go exploring, then?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Naw, I'm really curious about this thing McGonagall mentioned."  
  
"Me too!" Terry said. "You could always come with us," he suggested to the bored Draco.  
  
"Come on guys! Please? Come explore! We might find a stash of rare books! It'll be fun! You only had two classes, you can't have that much homework! Come on, please?" Draco refused to leave the Ravenclaw to their studies.  
  
"Fine," Harry said after a few minutes. "But you're going to help me find out more about animagus later. And only till dinner."  
  
"Yay! What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked. Harry had pulled out his notebook and a pencil.  
  
"I'm making a map," Harry explained. I already have places like classrooms and the library and dorm rooms When I'm done I'm sure we can find a charm to put all the floors together." (A/N: Marauder's map minus people, anyone?) Draco shrugged, picked a direction, and started walking, Harry and Terry following. Every time they came to a hidden passage way, Harry had to mark the entrance and the exit on his map, and when they came to a room, Harry would draw it and help Terry analyze it, making educated guesses what each room was for.  
  
Now the three first years walked along a passage, wands lit. "I know what this passage was for," Harry muttered. "they put it here to lead over- curious student to their doom."  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. They had been walking for half an hour now, and hadn't found anything but twist after twist, hills and dips. Terry, on the other hand, seemed to think that the fact that it was so long just meant that it ended in something great. When Harry asked if they should just turn around and look in another passage, Terry said no.  
  
"In the tunnel system under my uncles house the longest one leads to the coolest place. But its frustrating 'cause they move around and stuff. I'm sure that this will lead us somewhere really cool."  
  
"Yeah, it lead to a cool place, but how could you be sure that you had the right tunnel?" Draco asked him. "In the tunnels at my godfather's mansion, we had to store non-perishable food, blankets, pillows and other things everywhere down there. It was easy to get lost. I myself was not allowed down there until I got my acceptance letter without an adult with me. My godfather and I used to spend days down there." Draco smiled at the memory. "My father didn't know where we were, and when we got back, my mother told us that my father had gone looking for us. We shrugged and ate dinner. Two weeks later my father came out, unable to find us. I guess he couldn't find the shower rooms, and I said as much. My mother and godfather laughed, and my father was kinda pissed off. We were two weeks behind schedule, his hair was a mess, and he was tired of canned food."  
  
Harry laughed and pulled back a tapestry of some fairies who were dancing around happily. "Looks like there is a light at the end of this tunnel."  
  
"And it's not a freight train coming our way!" Terry exclaimed happily. Draco scowled, trying to keep up appearances. "Draco, you can stop. Any attempts to appear a cold, heartless Slytherin were kind of ruined by the whining to get us to come with you."  
  
Draco glared at the muggle-born. Harry sighed and stepped through the archway. The room they discovered was very big. Walking though the double doors onto the landing, Harry guessed they were on the fourth or fifth floor. "Hey, Potter!" Draco called. His voice sounded oddly far away as he continued, "This is a really tall room"  
  
Harry walked in the door and looked up. Draco had ditched his school robe and was sitting on a broom in his black slacks, dress shirt and tie. Harry grabbed a broom from the broom closet and flew up to meet him. /He's right,/ Harry thought, /This is really high up./ They started playing tag on they're brooms.  
  
Terry, mean while, had discovered the bookshelf and was sitting on the floor next to it reading. After a little while, Harry came down and joined him. There were a lot of rare books. Draco moaned and groaned about how they were such Ravenclaws, at least until he saw a copy of Lord of the Rings and picked it up.  
  
A/N: Ok, so Terry an Harry kind of obscurely quotes Metallica, I don't remember which song. So that's five points  
  
Ok, so the next chapter includes. Harry's first enemy at school (among the teachers) and a letter from home with some news. good or bad, I can't say. cause I'm not sure. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, the places, or the book's plot. All I have is my uniform, and a wand. *Draco's voice drawls out from under his invisibility cloak* /'It doesn't even have a magical core'/ So? /'It's not a real wand.'/ That's ok. You wouldn't want me doing magic, anyway. /*shakes head* 'Muggles.'/  
  
Ok, I know this one took me a while. oh, and /./ are italics. Just watch. they'll all turn up italics properly today.  
  
Serry: Thanks muchly! All I ever remember is the line about the freight train.  
  
Rhysel Ash: Yes, he does. I do think that we will be seeing a different Draco Malfoy. Not in public, maybe, but when its just friends, for sure. and when his friends get him into a nicer mood in public. Like that flash in front of the library. And how do you know that LotR wasn't written by a wizard? Well, technically, in this story, it was written by an elf, hence the tengwar in the back of the book. Who knows, Tolkien might still be floating around Underhill. He is an elf, after all. You'll have to wait till 3rd year to figure that one out.  
  
magicsprite: Yeah, you're right on that assumption. And he doesn't like said professor anymore then the professor like him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
According to a combination of rumor and Harry's schedule, he had the worst teacher in the school first thing in the morning. Looking at the dungeon classroom he was sitting in, he couldn't help but think that the rumors were correct. It was dark (yet well lit, however that worked) and cold. He sincerely hoped that the teacher was somebody you wouldn't expect in a room like this. Like maybe Sirius. But the schedule said Snape and everybody said he was mean, dark and cold. Just like the room.  
  
Suddenly the door opened with a loud 'SLAM' which made most the students, Harry included, sit up straight as a ruler, and a tall man with shoulder length greasy black hair strode in, robes billowing. /Appearances can be deceiving./ Harry thought, hoping that the appearance of the man clad in black was a deceiving one. He doubted it though. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He said, arms folded when he got to the front of the room. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes," /Oh gods, I here music. must write down./ Harry thought, reluctant to take his eyes or attention off Professor Snape. He got down /simmering cauldron and shimmering fumes/ without him noticing, and Snape continued his music-inspiring speech, "the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death - IF you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Harry's quill continued writing furiously. When he finished writing the word 'death,' thankfully, the music had stopped.  
  
However, it seemed Snape had noticed him writing on his parchment. "However, perhaps some of us have come in possession of such skills that they are confident enough to Not. Pay. Attention." Harry cringed at the venom directed towards him. He set his quill down, and looked straight into the professor's black eyes. /They're kinda creepy.Thats probably gonna be in the song now./ "Mr. Potter. Our. New. Celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion on wormwood?" /That wasn't in our book../ thought Harry, confused. "You don't know? Clearly, Fame. Isn't. Everything. Well lets try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"  
  
/A bezoar. That sound familiar. An ingredient in our book. Why can't I remember where to find it?/ "I'd stop by the apothecary, Professor."  
  
"What if the one in Diagon Ally was out?" the Potions Master said, slightly irritated.  
  
"I'd look in Hogsmead."  
  
"And what if they were both out?" Professor Snape said, irritation seeping into his voice.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Knockturn Ally should have one."  
  
"What if they, too, were out of bezoars?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I doubt that all three shops would be out at the same time." Harry could feel all the eyes in the room - including those creepy black ones - on him.  
  
"Well, what if you didn't have time to go to an apothecary?" Snape snarled.  
  
And then Harry remembered where to find a bezoar. He smiled sweetly and replied, "If you're short on time, you wouldn't exactly have time to go around checking goats' stomachs, would you?"  
  
Snape growled. "One more question. what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he inquired venomously.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Except for the fact that in the 18th century monkshood was powdered, wolfsbane was solid, and aconite was liquefied," Harry replied just a sweetly as if Snape was a little child asking if he liked cherry or orange lollipops better. He could hear the quills scribbling down what he had just said.  
  
"For your information, Mr. Potter, if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion on wormwood I would get the draught of living death, a sleeping potion so powerful that the receivers can be easily mistaken for dead." He glared around at the Ravenclaws, who were all writing it down.  
  
*******  
  
/Who knew/ thought Harry, /that a simple potion to cure boils could do this?/ He had screwed it up. Well, it did cure the boils Professor Snape had put on him with a spell, it had also made his thumbs vanish. And, as he discovered, it also seemed to have an 'over time' effect. "Bloody hell," Harry stated in elven as he saved his face from the floor by putting his hands out. /I thought Jade was joking about my two left feet. I also thought she was joking about the fact that they both seem to reply to my subconscious 'left foot, forward,/ he thought, remembering when Jade was first teaching him how to dance. He was getting up when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned his head, to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. "Greetings, Malfoy," Harry said once he was standing up, "What are you doing here? Class isn't over yet."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Flitwick let me out early," he replied as Harry started jumping up the steps. The Malfoy heir slowly walked behind him, chatting about this and that.  
  
About half way up the staircase, Harry turned his head, annoyed. "Care to help me a tad?" he asked.  
  
"A Slytherin? Do something for somebody else's personal gain?" Draco asked in mock-horror. "Never!"  
  
Harry sighed, ducked into a secret passageway, and started crawling along. He didn't have two left knees, and he thanked every god and goddess that there was. He sincerely hoped that they didn't hear that and decide to give him two left knees, just because it would be funny.  
  
*************************  
  
A while later Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. Lunch was about to start, and he had nothing better to do. Madam Pince wasn't in the library, so he wasn't allowed in. He had snagged a book out of his trunk and went down for lunch, already hungry.  
  
He was about half way through the first chapter when Hedwig flew in and dropped a small sack and a letter in front of him. He scratched his bird on the head, and she hooted and flew off. He opened the letter, which was from Jade. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, So, school's going okay? The pictures are really cute! Aiden says that he doesn't need your help, thank-you-very-much, but it has been quieter. Aiden insists its because you aren't there to yell at him, and I must agree with that to some extent. I have noooooooo clue who the suits of armor make you think of. unless they're adorable, in which case, they make you think of me. Lets see. you were put in Ravenclaw. Wit. learning. yeah, that sounds like Harry. Always curious. In the pouch is the rest of the letters. When you said all of us, you meant all of us, huh? I haven't had so many people reading over my shoulder since. I don't remember when. Well, I've got to go. Aiden is. Up to something.  
  
Love, peace, and marshmallows in corella, (insert picture of steaming mug) Jade  
  
Harry chuckled and opened the bag. It turned out to be many, many shrunk letters, and a few things he left behind. He tapped his wand against the first roll of parchment, and opened it. It was a letter from the elders, reminding him not to do anything that the humans might connect with them. He sighed and set it on the table. He was reading through the letters, and didn't notice when Cassie sat down near him. He did, however notice when a large group of Hufflepuffs walked in, chattering loudly. He re-shrunk the large pile of parchment, and the two pieces of binder paper, and slipped them into the bag, greeting the small group of Ravenclaws that had gathered.  
  
End Chapter 6!  
  
A/N: *sighs* this one took me a while to be happy with. I had it done a couple of days ago, but I really didn't like bits of it. It still seems rather short. And I then I decided to go through and put /./ around italics, cause I still can't get them to go. And school started up. And I'm working on a new fic. Which still needs a name. It's gonna be HP/DM. And I still only have bits of it. Oh well. Oh, hey, if anybody wants to design an elf or two, complete with name, description/picture, personality, personality regarding humans, or without all those things, even just a name, I'd be muchly grateful if you sent said things to me in a review or an email! My email is the_kochan@yahoo.com I will use them! If not this year, then third year. Oh, and see that little button? The one next to send review? Poke it. It's magic. *Cassie's voice floats in from other room* /Nah, just drugs./ Or that. 


	7. Chapter 7 new, updated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. a yawn drifts over from Kochan's bed I didn't drug any of them, either! That was Cassie! I made Jade, Aiden, and any other elves, and loosely based Cassie the Ravenclaw Prefect off my sister. Silver is Midnight Blue's, from Mirror of Maybe. Thank you muchly, love you muchly.  
  
Thanks to my beta, my muse, and my reviewers. I'd offer you all my cake from Flames, but I ate it already. I'm still fishing for elves, whole, half or even a smidgen of one. Please include in a review or email me at and I'll love you muchly. Even just names, that's the hardest part for me.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
arrow-card  
  
Magicsprite: Your random stupid thought is one I've been having for a while, actually, and I was wondering. Human, elf, or both? I both mean would obviously be one at home and one at school. What do you think? They'd show up third year. or possibly fourth.  
  
Rhysel Ash  
  
Irish Pixie  
  
Jen007: smiles Nothing helps Cassie. Trust me. I wrote her, ya know. I also live with the person Cassie is based off of.  
  
This chapter is un-beta-ed, seeing as how my beta no be home and I is impatient. I will be posting beta-ed version soon!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry silently followed Cassie down to the dungeons. He had borrowed a book from Draco and needed to return it. Seeing as how Cassie had friends in Slytherin, he had asked her if she could please ask one of them to return it to the first year. She had laughed and said that where her things would be safe, they hadn't established any form of companionship with Draco, and therefor, his things may not be. And thus, Harry was getting dragged down to the dungeons.  
  
Cassie had been going on and on about some card game that was popular with the muggles she grew up with, it was called Magic: the Gathering. How it was played, how it connected with what magical theories actually existed, about how it lined up with some ancient battles she read about, and many other things. At the moment she was telling Harry, "Kazz and Zakk, the two wizards who supposedly battle over something, were, according to the story behind the game that nobody ever remembered, twin brother and sister. According to a little bit of research I've done, Kazz and Zakk were, in fact, twins, and yes, brother and sister, but that's where the similarities stopped. According to the books I've read, the two were actually quite close. The two of them dueled often, but they always ended with the two analyzing their tactics. And they never fought on opposite sides, supposedly because if you convinced Zakk to do something then Kazz would go along with it. As all twin brothers should. And if you could convince Kazz to help you, it wouldn't be till after he had spoken with his sister, unless it was something simple that anybody with magic could do. Often they would try to out-do the other at some simple task, right down to de-gnoming the garden, but it was always friendly, no matter what it looked like. Say, Harry, what was the book you borrowed about, anyway?"  
  
"The Pros and Cons of: Using Eating Utensils in a Magical Duel" The two of them discussed the pros and cons, Harry using knowledge from the book and Cassie using experience in duels, both inserting some common sense here and there.  
  
-----  
  
When they got to the dungeons, Cassie looked around. Seeing nobody coming, she leaned into the portrait and whispered the password. the door opened and she 'play-sneaked' in. Harry just stood there while Cassie disappeared behind the door. When a hand reached out to beckon him in, it was an amused Harry Potter who followed.  
  
When they got inside, they were met by an older girl with blond hair. She was fairly short for her age, just a tad shorter then Cassie, but still looked rather scary at the moment.  
  
"What is he doing here?" the girl asked. "We let you come in, Cassie. We never extended the invitation to anybody else."  
  
Unfortunately, Cassie wasn't listening. In fact, she wasn't even in the common room. /Great./ Harry thought. /all by myself in unfriendly territory./ "Umm, well, you see, I was borrowing this book from Draco and." Harry started to say, stumbling over his words slightly.  
  
Luckily, Draco decided to make an appearance. "Hello Potter. What are you doing here?" Harry managed to say that he was returning the book fairly calmly.  
  
"Well, I really should be going. Homework, yes, I have homework to do." Harry was getting nervous. He really didn't like the way this girl was looking at him.  
  
"Oh, are you sure you don't want to stay? We could have so much fun."  
  
"No, no I'm sure I have to go. All my stuff is in my dorm, you see."  
  
"I'm sure we could summon it. What do you have to do, anyway?" the girl asked, still scaring Harry. He looked to Draco, in hopes that he might be some help, but no, the first year was leaning against the wall, holding his book and laughing silently.  
  
"Potions" Harry replied, not thinking. /That was stupid./ Harry berated himself. /They're the Slytherins. They could probably help quite a bit, really. But/ Harry thought to himself, /they are creepy./ He thought he heard Draco laugh, no longer able to contain it.  
  
Before the girl could reply, Cassie showed up, out of the girl's dorm room. "Ginger, stop picking on the first years."  
  
Suddenly the scary girl turned to Cassie. "But it's so much fun!" she protested.  
  
For a week or so, Ginger continues to torment poor Harry Potter. She'll do things like leave a book out when she visits Cassie, and then gets annoyed at Harry for trying to 'steal' it. On various occasions it has even resulted in Harry running away, and Ginger, who's incredibly bored, following. But now, let us time jump. looks at Cassie, who is doing the Time Warp No, Cassie, not Time Warp. Time jump. Cassie looks at Kochan, shrugs and starts Hamtaro dancing   
  
"Hey, Potter!" Draco interupted Harry's conversation with one of his house mates.  
  
"What is it, Malfoy? Can't you see I'm working on my Potions extra credit?"  
  
"During dinner?"  
  
"Well, yes. Sarah is busy later, and it's due next week," Harry was starting to get a tad annoyed at the Slytherin.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to work on that... project... after dinner" Draco asked, saying 'project' in a way that implyed something else entirely that would have made a normal 11 year old blush, and batted his eyes.  
  
"Hm? Oh the... Project..." harry replied in the same-ish way. "of coarse!"  
  
A/N: Ok, I is leaving it here. Next chapter: they encounter a problem, and Harry is a Ravenclaw, don't you forget it! Anywho. points. let me think. 2 points for recognizing the Time Warp, an additional 3 for being able to dance it. 2 points for recognizing Hamtaro, an additional 3 for knowing the dance and/or song. Oh, and please, reviews! Nice ones! No flames, unless it be cake. But only somebody from around here would know Flames. Its a great restaurant, with huge cakes, and they're so yummy! The only problem with flames is that their alfredo sauce is a bit thin. sighs 


End file.
